It Lives Beneath Choices
This page contains the choices in It Lives Beneath and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily on choices you make; they can improve or decrease nerve for your character and your characters friends. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help to expand this article with choice outcome to help other players. Setup Choices Choice 1 (Previous book complete) *Yes, remember my choices! *No, I want to use the default settings Choice 2 *Girl *Guy Choice 3 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 (Girl) *Mermaid Magic (��20) *Out with a Bang *Make Waves *Curled Up *Honey Brown Choice 4 (Guy) *Over the Rainbow (��20) *Curltastic *Pop Swoop *Surf's Up Choice 4 (Guy) *Prep-Pared *Grade-A-Dient *Slash N' Burn Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice. *''Default name is "Harper". '''Choice 6' *Choose this look. *Start over. Chapter One: Dead in the Water Choices Choice 1 *Stay outside. (No effect) *Stay close. (No effect) MC -100. Beware! In this book, your nerve score starts at zero. Build up your nerve score throughout the book. Choice 2 *Exploring! (No effect) *Swimming! (No effect) Choice 3 *So cozy! (MC +5) *Kind of a dump... (No effect) Choice 4 *Pick it up. ( ) Choice 5 *Do I know you? (No effect) *I'll be whoever you want me to be. (Tom ❤+Romance) Choice 6 *Just got here! (No effect) *Don't know anything about boats! (No effect) Choice 7 *Secret agent! (No effect) *Total dork. (No effect) Choice 8 *Let's do it! (��12) *I'll pass... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *There are mountain lions? (No effect) *Were you gonna say 'monsters'? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Grab a drink? (No effect) *Work out? (No effect) *Make out? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Does the tour have to end? (No effect) *What brought you to Pine Springs? (No effect) *Are you single? (No effect) MC +5, and later revealed in the chapter 2 summary that Tom also receives +5 Nerve. Diamond Choice 4 *Lean against Tom. (w) *Shake Tom's hand. (No effect) MC -2 in main path. Choice 9 *That's so thoughtful! (No effect) *You're an angel. (Imogen +Romance) Choice 10 *Your friends. (No effect) *Fancy people. (No effect) Choice 11 *I'm so excited to meet him! (No effect) *Is he single? (No effect) *Pretty sure that's your title. (No effect) Choice 12 *Buy this item! (��25) (MC +5) ( ) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called Leather Lady if you're a female, and Yacht-Zee if you are a male. Choice 13 *You'll cover for me, right? (No effect) *He can just deal with it. (No effect) Choice 14 *Truth! (Path A) *Dare! (No effect) Choice 14.5 (Path A) *Garrett! (No effect) *Chance! (No effect) *Imogen! (Imogen ❤+Romance) *Me! (No effect) Choice 15 *I think you just saved me! (No effect) *You're too cute to be scary. (Kyle ❤+Romance) Choice 16 *Does everyone ''own a yacht? (No effect) *What's your favorite thing to do here? (No effect) *What's wrong with this place? (No effect) '''Choice 17' *If I was rich, I'd be paranoid too. (No effect) *What about wild animal attacks? (No effect) Choice 18 *Whatever you're having. (No effect) *The most ridiculous hors d'oeuvre you can find! (No effect) MC +2 Choice 19 *Imogen. (No effect) *Parker. (No effect) Chapter Two: Out of Your Depth Choices Choice 1 Timed choice! *Trash around! (MC -5) *Swim away! (MC +5) ⬅ Correct *Stay still! (MC -5) Choice 2 *I saw a monster take Kyle! (No effect) *I'm not sure what I saw... (No effect) Choice 3 *Kyle's death was no accident! (No effect) *You're sure that's what happened? (No effect) Choice 4 *Would you... like a hug? (Imogen +3, MC +3) *What're you still doing here? (No effect) Choice 5 *What're you talking about? (No effect) *Who are you calling 'idiots'? (No effect) Choice 6 *In no way your fault. (Imogen +2) *All my ''fault. (''MC -2) Choice 7 *Why was that guy so mad? (No effect) *Imogen's folks are...intense (No effect) Choice 8 *Her death was an 'accident' too? (No effect) *There have been more drownings since? (No effect) Choice 9 *Ned didn't like that verdict. (No effect) *You believe there's more to the story. (Parker +5) Choice 10 *Yes please! (��18) *No thank you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *What're you doing after work? (Parker ❤+Romance) *Thanks again for the ride. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I saw a monster. (No effect) *You wouldn't believe me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Kelley raised you? (No effect) *You believe me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *What was it? (No effect) *What did you do? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Worried about me? (Parker ❤+Romance) *I'll be careful. (No effect) MC +5, Parker +5 Choice 11 *Gonna introduce me? (No effect) *Don't let me interrupt! (No effect) *Looks like I wasn't missed. (No effect) Choice 12 *I didn't know about curfew. (No effect) *I'm an adult. (No effect) *Nice to see you too, Gramps. (No effect) Choice 13 *I'm glad you're making friends. (No effect) *You're totally crushing on him. (No effect) MC +2 Choice 14 *Examine (No effect) Choice 15 *Take it! (��12) ( ) *Ignore it ( ) Choice 16 *With that camera? (No effect) *Tomorrow night? (No effect) Choice 17 *What really happened to your wife? (No effect) *What lives in the lake? (No effect) Choice 18 *The bars on the windows. (No effect) *Why this place feels so... weird. (No effect) Choice 19 *Examine. (No effect) Choice 20 *Take it. (��16) (MC +5) ( ) *Let Ned keep it. ( ) Chapter Three: Off the Deep End Choices Choice 1 *Familiar Symbol. (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice! *Make a break for the door! (You die) *Quietly remove my shoes. (You live) ⬅ Correct *Charge him! (You die) If you let the timer end, you freeze and die. Choice 3 *Message in a Bottle. (No effect) Choice 4 *Grab it! (��12) ( ) *Leave it. ( ) Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *Scream for help! (You die) *Kick him! (You live) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you scream and die. Choice 6 *Something happened last night! (No effect) *How did I get here? (No effect) Choice 7 *Elliot and I are leaving! (No effect) *We all need to leave. (No effect) Choice 8 *Stop telling me it was a dream! (MC +3) *Maybe it was a dream... (MC -3) Choice 9 *Have breakfast with Elliot. (��17) *Head outside. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *What happened? (No effect) *Take your time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *That's awful. (No effect) *Are you okay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *There is one person... (No effect) *Where's this coming from? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Ask them if it's mutual. (No effect) *Try flirting a little. (No effect) *Stalk them on FaceSpace. (No effect) MC +3. Choice 10 This is a timed choice! *Whatever. (Tom +5) *Stare at his chest... (Tom +5) *Flirt! (Tom ❤+Romance, Tom +5) If the timer ends, you stare at his chest, Tom +5. Choice 11 *What were ''you doing? (No effect) *See anything in the morning? (No effect) '''Choice 12' *Saw a man get murdered! (No effect) *Almost died! (No effect) Choice 13 *I appreciate your concern. (Tom +5, MC +1) *Just ditch work! (Tom -3, MC -1) Choice 14 *What happened here? (No effect) *Where's Ned? (No effect) Choice 15 *What do you think you're up to? (Imogen -3, MC -1) *What's up with your mom? (No effect) *Are you okay? (Imogen +5) Choice 16 *Lead on! (��20) (Imogen +10) *Another time. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 *What happened last night? (No effect) *Who moved Ned's things? (No effect) *When the house went up for sale? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Who are the robed men? (No effect) *Do you know if Ned had any enemies? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *There's something between us. (Imogen ❤+Romance) *Kyle's death wasn't an accident. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Take a picture. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 *Examine. ( ) MC +2. " " Choice 17 *You too. (Imogen +5, MC +1) *We'll see. (No effect) Choice 18 *Report a murder. (No effect) *See the Chief. (No effect) Chapter Four: In Hot Water Choices Choice 1 *What's going on? (No effect) *Who got to you? (No effect) Choice 2 *You wouldn't believe me. (No effect) *You'd tell Chief Kelley. (No effect) Choice 3 *How he was killed. *Where he was killed. (No effect) *Who killed him. (No effect) Parker +5 if you went to the basement in last chapter. Parker +5. Choice 4 *Absolutely. (No effect) *Who knows? (No effect) Choice 5 *Grab it! (��12) ( ) *Leave it. ( ) Choice 6 ??? +5. *Why not? (No effect) *What are you afraid of? (No effect) Choice 7 *Take pictures of Ned's house? *See anything strange? (No effect) Choice 8 *Any day. (Danni ❤+Romance) *Is that a good idea? Choice 9 *Let's go! (��19) *I'll stay here. Diamond Choice 1 *Was playing detective. (No effect) *Don't really want to talk about it. *Wanted to know about his wife. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *That's so cute! (Danni ❤+Romance) *My family's pretty close too. Diamond Choice 3 *Photograph. (No effect) MC +5. Danni +10. Diamond Choice 4 *You mean like a date? (Danni ❤+Romance) *How about a croissant? (No effect) Choice 10 *Proof. (No effect) *Revenge. Choice 11 *Befriend the otter. (��25) (MC +5, Danni +5, Parker +5) *Let her go. Diamond Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice. *''Otter's default name is "Skipper''."'' '''Choice 12' Parker +5. *Absolutely. (Danni +5) *We don't have a choice. *I don't trust either of you, yet. Choice 13 *Danger's coming? (No effect) You only get this choice if you have the bracelet Ned offered you. Choice 14 *Maybe it's friendly! (No effect) *Shoot it! MC -5. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:It Lives